Gideon Xenoseer
Physical Description Gideon Xenoseer is a Dark Lord sith from Dathomir, is a masculine Zabrak that possesses the armor and Savage Opress's saber (Former assassin, sith and brother of Darth Maul), it has identical tattooes to those of Savage Opress (after being an apprentice of Darth Maul) and nowadays there forms a part of of the so called squad:GALAXY OF DARKNESS. Childhood Gideon Xenoseer was born in Dathomir raised by his father (Rulan Sharpstalk), since his mother died when alone Gideon was 3 years old. Gideon has two brothers: The major (Wonn Dawnrazor) and the minor (Seth Cloudforger). Wonn and Gideon from small were interested in turning into Lord Siths, this owed to itself that were inspired in the lords siths zabrak (Darth Maul and Savage opress). The New Dark Lords The years were happening and the two were improving with the time his skills in combat. Nevertheless a life like a brother of the night was not going to turn them in lords siths. 3 years later Wonn became convinced in forming an equipment of siths and bounty hunters exiles or unknow people, and they formed (THE NEW DARK LORDS) directed by Wonn and Gideon, some years later Gideon went to look for the Holocrón Sith to have all the secrets siths. Sith Academy(apprenticce of Maul) Nevertheless the holocrón sith was in Dathomir in a former academy sith near the haunt of the sisters of the noche.sin a weapon or power, Gideon entered to the academy, nevertheless the dangers that existed were great and the alone one was trained physically for a hand-to-hand combat. Gideon sta rted listening to noises " there is someone there? "--Gideon Xenoseer. "Gun-sight" --acolyte sith. " Noo! "--Gideon Xenoseer. " Darth Maul? "--Gideon Xenoseer. " Who are you? "--Darth Maul. " "I am Gideon, Gideon Xenoseer "--Gideon Xenoseer. " You are one as I "--Darth Maul. " My apprentice "--Darth Maul. "Thanks master"--Gideon Xenoseer. "take this"(savage opress lightsaber)-Darth Maul Gideon Xenoseer turns in the apprentice of Darth Maul. On returning to The New Dark Lords Gideon returns(There is nobody) " already I returned "--Gideon Xenoseer " there is someone there? "--Gideon Xenoseer. " Brother! "-Gideon Xenoseer " NOOO! "-Gideon Xenoseer Galaxy of Darkness After knowing that the squadron despareció, Gideon devoted himself to look for his major brother (Wonn Dawnrazor) and to discover what happened with his former equipment, Gideon looked for Sunman Hornet (ex-member of THE NEW DARK LORDS) nevertheless sunman did not know what happened with Wonn or the squadron, since it left the squadron it does very much. After it Gideon continued searching but nobody knew that it happened, Gideon went to Coruscant to find someone more, nevertheless it ran up with an old friend of his infancy (Garris Drazseer), after it Garris invited Gideon to belong one of the squadrons more big of siths that existed, Galaxy of Darkness, Gideon knew that enclosed Wonn would never reject an offer as this one, Gideon accepted Garris's invitation and General of Galaxy was taken by Mal Lavastun ( General of Galaxy of Darkness) for his approval in the squadron, Gideon happened and was accepted by him and Valcor Distructer (Leader and founder of the squadron), time did not happen in order that Gideon ganára the confidence of the squadron. Guingi Wolf (General of the squadron) offered to Gideon the opportunity of his apprentice, Gideon agreed and turned into the apprentice of Guingi, time later Gideon turned into a great commander and important member of the squadron, Gideon with the time obtained several apprentices and disciples, between them (bobby lopp, kane1 atomclank) and shada galaxyswoop (his better and more loyal apprentice) and Seth Cloudforger (his minor brother) since he joined the squadron thanks to Gideon who found it in Felucia fighting against the HIGHSINGER. Aprenticces Gideon have 6 aprenticces now, in the galaxy of darkness or informal aprenticces.They are : SHADA GALAXYSWOOP KYUUBI FOXTAILS KANE1 ATOMCLANK Category:Sith Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Sith Assassin Category:Commander Category:Zabraks Category:Zabrak Category:Dark Lord Category:Class Rank:Dark Lord Category:Sith Lord Category:Galaxy of Darkness Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Dathomirian